Vincent
by donnasguy
Summary: This is a fictional story about what i think happened in Vincents history


This is my first **ever** piece of fan factional writing done in my life so please dont criticise e too badly, i know i lack good english skills but i have tried, after all im only 17!

All rights to this **fictional** story belong to the writer michael and nobody has permission to publish or use this story in any way unless they ask me first, my e-mail address for contacting me is on my Writer Profile, thanks Michael.

**Vincent**

_How i see him and what i think his history is_

_This is totally fiction_

Vincent Valentine, legendary warrior and without a doubt great frined of Cloud Strife. Together 'till the end they will fight united in force against the biggest and smallest enemies that cross their path, but we all wonder about Vincent Valentine and what his past holds. We never really find out whats behind him, his past times, we don't really know much at all.

This is what i think is there ...

Long before we knew him, long before Cloud Vincent was a ShinRa soldier fighting wars for the world. Vincent was a quiet man but when things got to him he showed no fear, he always had a very short fuse when it came to his fellow soldiers but more importantly his friends and family. He went against what the president told him, he went into battle on his own and the battle though it was very tough raged on for days, he finally decided he could not win and retired to his home. When he arriver his mother and sister were very happy to see him, they greeted him with huge smiles and open arms.

Back at ShinRa headquarters the president was not at all happy, he send out his right hand man and his best army to find vincent and destroy all in their way untill they find him. They recieved a helpful piece of information from an old blind man who told them that Vincent had returned. The soldiers were stumped by this, how did he know that Vincent had went home? he was only a blind man after all, what could he know?

Not long after they stopped to think about what the old man was rambling on about the answer struck them, they felt so stupid that they could not say a word to each other. The army moved as quick as they could towards Vincents hometown and when they arrived they were astonished to see a huge wal around their destinitaion. There was a crack in the wal and with the help of al the soldiers the crack was widened enough for them to pass through, the rough ground was left in a mess though.

When they arrived in the town center a few minutes later they were amazed, what a place, it was like the new Eden fountains everywhere, beautiful, lush green grass all around and a beautiful fountain stretching way above their heads. Towards the back of the town they saw a red cape hanging over a long, dirty plank of wood, obviously used to hang out clean washing. They entered the house and started screaming "Where is he! Where is Vincent Valentine! We know he is here!"

His mother and sister rush to the main room of the house and look shocked to find ShinRa soldiers incading their home and trashing everything.

A ShinRa soldier grunts to Vincent's mother "We have our orders, get out of our way"

"NO!" replies Vincents mother "This is my house, i will not take orders from you. Vincent left ShinRa because he was finished fighting for a living, if you want to fight i suggest you look else were"

"We're not here to fight you stupid woman, we are here to take Vincent to the president" rambles a soldier

Vincent bursts into the room, his clean red cape flowing behind him, "Leave my family alone and leave this land, you are tresspassing on my turf!" he yells

The soldiers start shooting at the light in the center of the ceiling and the light falls down and the head soldier explaing that Vincent much go with them as the president of ShinRa wishes to speak with him. Vincent refuses and gets himself into a fighting stance. Suddenly more soldiers break in from the back door and smack Vincent on the back of the head. The soldiers that were already there though that they had their orders to destroy anything that had been in their way so they killed Vincent's mother and sister and torched the glorious town to the ground. Nothing left of the town and no survivors around for miles the ShinRa soldiers left the once Eden now hell place and headed back to the headquarters to tell their tale to the president and take Vincent to him.

_There is more to come but i will leave it here for now so i can see what kind of feedback i get and what everyone thinks of what i have so far. Hope you like it so far. Keep checking for updates!_


End file.
